Always You
by Lindycff
Summary: Sequel to My Christmas Miracle


Always You

Sequel to "My Christmas Miracle"

After years of fighting, making love, getting married and then splitting up in the end she was still the one. Sonny may have tried to fool himself a few times by trying to replace her but in the end it always it never worked because those other women could never be her. She still held his heart and the truth was he didn't ever want her to let go of him. He wanted to be forever in her heart and her in his.

Over the years not only had his feeling of hate for her turned into pure love he came to depend on her. She had saved his life in more ways then one. From his breakdowns to bullet wounds and even drowning she was the one who was there for him. Her name was the name that escaped his lips every time he opened his eyes after being rescued from her because she always managed to find him when he needed her most and his heart knew she would come through for him every single time.

Even when they were at their worst when it came down to it, they had each other's back. If that wasn't true love he wasn't sure what was. Carly was everything to him from the moment he woke up to the moment he falls asleep…she and their children are always on his mind and that would never change.

"Boss we're here" Max utters out over the intercom, breaking his thoughts

Nodding his head, Sonny glances out the window of his limo. What he sees brings a smile to his face. There was Carly, Michael and Morgan playing in the rain, without a care in the world. It felt like just yesterday they brought Michael home after he woke up from his coma when they went to visit him during Christmas.

On Michael's home coming Sonny had his men bring the Christmas tree back to his place where they celebrated Christmas day together with family and friends. He had made the biggest fest he'd ever made and yet by the end of the day he didn't have any leftovers left. From The Christmas period until now he and Carly were getting along better then they had in years. With Michael back Carly had seem to finally forgive him for his lack in judgement that caused Michael to get shot. They had even been on a few dates and the fire inside her was stronger then ever.

"Boss? Are you alright sir?" Max calls out yet again when the boss had yet to get out of the limo

Clearing his throat, Sonny presses the intercom button "I'm fine Max" Seeing that his family had finally spotted the limo Sonny grins at them before opening the limo door.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"Jumping in the puddles daddy, its fun!" Morgan calls out to him as he runs over to his father. Mud was splatter all over his rain coat and the jeans he was wearing.

"Yeah dad wanna join us?" Michael laughs out

"No I don't think so" Sonny laughs as he tries to avoid getting mud on him as Morgan splashes water near him.

Laughing, Carly calls out to him "It won't kill you to get dirty once and awhile Sonny"

Watching Carly bend down and grab some mud in her hands, Sonny warns "Don't you dare Carlee!" Seconds after his warnings, Carly slings the mud she had in her hands at him and laughs. Dodging the mud she swung his way Sonny runs after her as he screams out to her "OH YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!"

Letting out a glee like sound Carly goes running towards the back yard as Michael and Morgan look on at their parents with a smile plastered onto their faces.

As Carly suddenly makes a left turn Sonny looses his balance ands falls onto his butt in a puddle of water and mud.

Turning around hearing him groan, Carly makes her way towards to him "Sonny! Are you alright"

"No, I fell pretty hard"

Reaching her hand towards him "Let me help you"

Taking a hold of her hand, Sonny flashes her a dimpled smile before tugging on her causing Carly to fall to the ground beside him.

"Sonneee!"

"That will teach you for slinging mud at me" he laughs

"You both look silly" Morgan laughs as he walks over to his parents.

"And dirty" Michael adds in

"Yeah, well I'm told its okay to be dirty sometimes Sonny laughs before grabbing his boys and pulling them down to the ground as well.

"Now we're all dirty daddy" Morgan giggles

"That's right." Sonny says with a dimpled smile across his face. Hearing thunder in the background, Sonny goes on to say "We better get inside, and get cleaned up now"

Standing up Carly nods her head "That's right. Race you to the showers!"

As Carly takes off running, Michael stands up and calls out to her "MOM that's not fair you took off before us!"

A little while later after they all showered and ate a nice family dinner both Sonny and Carly descended the staircase exhausted. Michael was upstairs doing his homework, trying to get caught up in all the school he missed. Morgan was playing with his action figures in his room which meant they were finally alone.

Wrapping his arms around her waist as they descended the last step, Sonny whispers to her "The look of rain still looks good on you"

Smiling at him "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah" he grins

"Thanks"

"You know you ruined my pants" Sonny states as he glances at his pants that was over the railing of the staircase

"No you did that on your own when you decided to run after me" Carly laughs.

"You know what I think?"

"That next time you won't chase after me in the rain because your balance sucks" Carly giggles

"No. I was thinking you did that on purpose. You wanted to find a way to get me to strip down to my boxers"

"Speaking of boxers that's a pretty interesting choice you have on there. Who knew you would wear dinosaur boxers"

Shrugging his shoulders "It was a gift from the boys. I didn't want to hurt their feelings"

"And you're such a good father" Carly smiles at him as she places her arms around his shoulders.

Pulling her closer to him, so there is no space between them, Sonny tells her "And you're an amazing mother Carly"

Leaning into him, Carly kisses him lovingly...

As she starts to moan into his mouth he knows he has to pull away before his other brain took control and he took her upstairs to bed. He came here for a reason and now was the perfect time to tell her.

As he pulls away from her, Carly frowns "Is something wrong Sonny?"

Shaking his head "No, there's just something I have to give you first"

"You got something for me, other then what's hidden behind those dinosaur boxers?" Carly laughs

"Yeah" he grunts as he grabs his pants from off the railing. Pulling out a small box from his pocket he walks back over to her. Tossing his pants onto the couch, he opens the little box he held into his hands. Going down on one knee in front of her he asks her "Caroline would you do me the great honor of become my wife for the very last time?"

Grinning at him "Only if this time we never let go"

Pulling the ring out of the box, Sonny slips it onto her finger. "I'll never, ever let go of you. This time it's for keeps Carly"

"Then there is nothing more I would want then to marry you again Mr. Corinthos"

Standing up, Sonny tells her "I love you more then you'll ever know"

"I love you more"

"No I love you more…"

"That's not possible" Carly tells him with tears in her eyes

"But I do" he tells her before pulling her into a sweet loving kiss….

At the top of the staircase, Michael grins at his parents as he whispers to his little brother. "I told you Morgan we would be a family again and we are"

Breaking apart, both Sonny and Carly glance towards the staircase. Seeing their boys smiling at them Sonny calls out to them "Just like their mother, their ears are working overtime. You might as well come down here and celebrate with us."

Walking down the stairs, holding Morgan's hand in his Michael asks "So where are you going to get married?"

"This time a very special place" Sonny states

"Where?" Morgan asks

"The island. I can't think of a better place, can you Carly?"

"No the island is the perfect spot to get married"

"Can I be best man?" Michael questions

"No I want to be best man" Morgan wines

"You're both are going to be my best men" Sonny states, honoured that his boys would want to stand by his side as he married their mama.

"And Jason can give me away right?" Carly questions. There was still tension between Jason and Sonny but Carly wasn't going to stop until their relationship was better then ever

"Absolutely" Sonny states knowing how Jason was important to her. Despite the bad blood that was between them from before he wanted his friend and brother back. He also wanted Carly to be happy and he knew that Carly wouldn't be completely happy on their wedding day without her best friend by her side.

"So how are we going to celebrate?" Michael asks

"How about a bed time story"

"What?" Michael asks

"Its getting late and I think you and Morgan need your rest. We can celebrate tomorrow."

With a heavy sigh "fine" Michael agrees

As the boys head back up the stairs, Sonny whispers into her ear "First I tuck them into bed… then you"

Nibbling on her bottom lip Carly couldn't help but admire Sonny's backside as he walked behind the boys. One thing was for sure Sonny won't be getting any sleep until the wee hours of the night.

The End

Well I hoped you enjoyed this sequel. I want to thank again everyone who gave me feedback for My Christmas Miracle. Again all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.

Take care


End file.
